A Reviving Mystery of Percy
by foreshadowingsecrets
Summary: Percy saw his parents die in the 9/11 event and has lost hope and leaves camp, with Chaos. Annabeth tries to and solve this mystery. One day a group arrives, the Knights of Chaos. They soon find out Percy is the second in command. Percy sneaks out one night and disappears. All 9/11 events included. Days count down, Percy is lost, and the gods can't find him. Only one will know.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**For Your Information, This story was posted exactly a year ago from this date 9/11/2011 Yet just about 4 months ago, this story was deleted and all my followers could not see this story. So I chose to post it once more on this exact date, just one year later. Please read this story and understand it.**

**Here's a new story. I am really sorry for all that I have saddened you with. This is just a way of saying, that not many lives could be this way, and that this story I know everyone hates will continue. I know of what has happened of this event. I feel the pain and just want to express it. I am sorry, but I am showing how some people would be in this event. What would happen if Percy was in this event. Please. PLEASE! I've already had flames and am sorry, if you just do not like this story, do not read it, it is my fault for writing such a story. Please forgive me of those people. Sorry...**

**This is not like any Chaos story shit, believe me it's not, It has its on plot completely different from people's Annabeth is a bitch and ditches PJ and he cries like a baby and goes for Chaos and he becomes number one. There is a reason for everything. If you listen carefully, it's even in the summary below. I put hints in every single one of my chapters on what is going to happen. I have only found one person who figured it out. So thumbs up to them. If you find it, PM me, not in reviews, but nice of you to review. Thank you and enjoy your next adventure.**

**Summery**

_Percy saw his parents die at the 9/11 event. He faced sad challenges. He lost all hope and left camp as the camp looks on his cabin each day and night with confusion sprawled across their faces. Annabeth tries to counter the event that has happened and tries to solve the mystery of this. One day a group of people arrive. Knights of Chaos. They find Percy as the second in command, next to Chaos. Months pass as they stay. One night Percy sneaks out, but happens? He disappears. But where? All of the 9/11 events included. A new war starts. Days count down. Percy is lost. The gods can't find him. Chaos is unknown of the location as well. Only one person will know._

16 year old, Percy Jackson was looking at the tower. One tower was down and he stared. A tear trickled down his cheek. He couldn't believe this. His mother was gone. Everyone was torn from him, that he loved except his best friend. Though he just didn't understand. He couldn't process what was happening.

His mother and stepfather lay in the ruins of this tragic ways. He couldn't take it. The structure of the building just wasn't built to perfection he could see. He wanted to call his Annabeth, yet he couldn't. Nothing seemed more dreadful. He put his head in his hands, and cried. Paul and Sally Jackson were dead, and he wished he were among them. Terror filled his eyes.

He shook. Just after a quest to finish the world, another monster comes in to destroy it. He lost it. The gods looked down on him filled with pity. They couldn't come and help. Nothing could be done.

* * *

Annabeth lay on her bunk bed as she stared at the picture of Percy and her hugging together. A tear clung onto hers as well; she looked at the news again. One tower torn down by a plane. She was lost. Why! Where was Percy as well? They listed the names dead and she was shocked by two names.

Sally and Paul Blofis

Died September 11

She gasped. Percy had no phone she could call, nothing could be sent. Why!

She hugged her chest as she as well put her tears in her hands.

"Are you okay?" said a voice. She looked up and saw Malcolm standing in front of her with worry. She put her right hand on the newspaper that was just delivered. Red eyes stained her view. Malcolm looked at it and grabbed it lightly. He then looked at her sorrowfully. A tear also clung to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He said as he as well cried.

* * *

Percy looked again at the building. Others stood near him. Firemen littered the streets of New York. His mother and stepfather were just going to check at a few things when the disaster happened.

He was too tired of this. New York couldn't take all of this drama. Just after seeing monsters around the streets and a broken Brooklyn Bridge. Another disaster in hand.

He was too consumed in his sadness and sorrow, he didn't realize a black void of emptiness appeared behind him.

"Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos," whispered a voice behind him.

Percy turned around with his sword against the neck of a hooded man.

"Who are you?" Percy said with terror. He was broken.

"I know what you are feeling, I am Chaos and wish for you to join my knights." The hooded man answered

"And why? People are dying and you are recruiting?" His voice cracked.

"A war will come and I need you prepared, just a few months and you will be ready. It is needed, a powerful mortal that is filled with blood of Ouranus and many other ancestors."

"How bout Annabeth and camp?"

"You will see them soon. Come." He said.

Just as they disappeared into the void, the second building tumbled.

Things will Change.

* * *

**That's the beginnning of my story of a twisted story of 9/11, which happened exactly 11 years ago in 2001. This occurred in New York City, USA. Just a year ago, the leader of the group was killed, Osama bin Laden, and he was the reason for the Twin Towers to Fall.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

**Please review. Thank you!**


	2. The Missing

Chapter 1- Missing

**I'm sorry for the really huge delay, I had a lot of stuff on my plate, including cross-country and etc. From this story, I had about only 3 reviews, so that does not motivate me and make me want to post so next time I hope I get about 7 reviews. If no, then I won't post the next long chapter. So review fast and maybe I'll post in less than a week! **

**_Nothing is impossible, It says I'm Possible itself. ~Audrey H._**

* * *

Annabeth Chase

Everyone sat in the amphitheatre. Hestia tended the hearth with a sullen face. Almost all of the campers were forlorn and looked dreadful. Only the ones unknown to the famous hero felt confused. Even the Ares cabin felt sorrow.

"Today, a horrible incident has happened. Something that will create history. Thousands of people are dead because of this." Chiron announced to the crowd. His voice cracked but he continued."Some of them dead belong to some of this crowd. Malcolm's father, an account manager of the World Trade Center fell. Christie Lawrence from the Apollo cabin, too lost her mother. I do not wish to burden you with this but also Sally and Paul Blofis. They were just about to have their child soon and the child as well lost his or her life. Mother and Step-father of our hero, Percy Jackson." Chiron then had his first tear ever trickle down slowly down his cheek.

Annabeth as well lost it at that moment. She put her head in her hands as they nested on her knees. Tears glistened across her cheeks.

Hestia also lowered her head.

"This tragic story is not a tale. Today just this morning one tower of the World Trade Center fell as an airplane crashed into it. But not even exactly an hour later the second tower of the World Trade Center fell as well."Chiron gulped as a second tear tumbled down his opposite cheek."But...a tragic has struck.""Percy Jackson is missing. We do not know if the accident has claimed his life or he has just disappeared. We have the means to contact him, yet we cannot. He may be simply gone." Chiron whispered as more tears tumbled down. Annabeth clutched her head as her tears fell at her feet.

"No..." she whispered to herself.

Thirteen bright strong lights appeared. Annabeth lifted her gray eyes to see the 13 gods standing there with tears dancing along their cheeks as well.

All of the campfire was sad with a dark purple shade reflecting it.

"Lord Zeus? Is there any knowledge on Perseus?" Chiron asked.

Zeus turned slowly towards his brother."Hades?"

Hades held his head low."No...but he is not dead. Alive he is...but missing."

"He is not close or in his homeland." Poseidon whispered.

"Nor mine." Zeus lastly said.

Annabeth had her hopes lifted a little but she was still sad for her missing boyfriend that was no where near.

Chiron slowly turned to them slowly. "we are now sure of this." he gulped.

"A new enemy has risen, and a new war has brewed and begun."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review, anything including one word. Helps me post more and motivates me. I am sorry that this was short, but I wrote this before and can't change much.**_  
_


	3. The Impossible

Chapter 2-The Impossible

**Thank you so much my beloved readers, yet I am very sorry for the delayed response. I rarely get on here now due to school and sports. So Thank you so much for waiting! I finally got reviews, which is a lot less than my older story of this. So now I post this and hope that you enjoy this and review after as not many so this story! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Percy stared at the arena before him. The arena had the look of the Coliseum but it was ten times larger and it felt like the top of the ceiling or where it was supposed to start was probably as tall as the sky. People clattered and layered with armor sat around the arena yelling cheers and insults.

"Is this your arena?" Percy whispered to himself.

"Yes, Perseus, quite beautiful, and this is where you will start your test at this moment," Lord Chaos said with a serious tone, yet something else was there as well, yet Percy couldn't pinpoint it.

"First, I will tell you the ranks. The lowest is where are the farmers for the food, the slaves, armor-smiths, and healers. Do not talk to any of them no one but the armor-smiths.

"Next, are the lowest status of the army; the minutemens (Yes I'm learning US History...duh i live there!) The middle status are the knights and soldiers. And the highest of the ranks are the Assassins. They are the ones that accomplish and do secret missions of mine, they kill the horrible rulers and people.

"Though there is one more rank just below me that I have not had in millennia. Second-in-command that is almost as powerful as me, the Ostantinate." Chaos finished.

"You have slaves?" Percy said with horror.

"They are the ones that help us around the places that clean and do some of the work." Chaos answered with a mixed expression. "Going on, you must fight that," Chaos pointed towards the arena again and then Percy turned to see a monster he has never seen before and seemed to just appear. The horrific monster seemed to be a

"What on earth is that?" Percy softly whispered as he stared with horror.

"That is from Norse Mythology, the evil Midgard Serpent or what is actually called Jörmungand."

Percy stared and studied the monster. A tail rapped around the whole arena as it coiled up to the roof.

"Oh gods!" Percy stared with horror. The fangs dripped with poison sizzling once it hit the floor. It hissed and moved closer to him. Chaos then pushed him towards the entrance to the arena and Percy toppled out the entrance.

"Good Luck! You will need it," Chaos said. Percy turned around trying to get out but once he turned around, there was a wall there, like that entrance never was there.

He stood with determination and stared at the huge creature that was thirty times larger than him. Percy then watched as its growl echoed around the arena. Percy had never studied Norse Mythology and he never knew that it even existed till now.

He backed away as the creature walked closer to him.

"Hi?" Percy squeaked.

That's when the monster leaped towards him.

He yelped and jumped and tried to grab footholds for him as he climbed higher. The people in the stands laughed at him as he ran away as a coward. Yet only a god had killed this monster. Thor and he died killing the monster.

Percy then climbed higher as rain then seemed to patter down on the coliseum from the high roof. The hand and footholds began to come slicker as Percy tried to reach higher. The Jörmungand monster growled under him as Percy was about twenty feet higher. The growl then made him loose his footing as he was only holding by his Hands as no footholds were anywhere. He tried to make his feet catch onto the wall but was unable.

The rain continued to fall making his hands slip only to his fingers. He tried to reach higher but even his fingertips were slipping. Jörmungand was approaching faster. Even though the rain seem to reinvigorate him, it still made him slip. Then huge rain drop hit his left hand making him slip.

Chaos watched with a smirk on his face from the stage. Percy glared at him for Percy may even loose his life for fighting such a powerful monster he had never fought.

Percy then tried to grab Anaklusmos and then he was able to grab it as his right hand slipped. Jörmungand then climbed higher and growled as percy free-fell from over 100 feet in the air.

Percy gulped and then uncapped Riptide but instead of it forming his regular sword, it began to transform into a different sword. It glowed strongly and emitted a great light. Around 4 feet long, with a gold light with intricate markings around the base. It seemed to be made by a certain metal unknown to him. Then power began to travel through his bones making them stronger and seem to make him grow. His muscles felt power and grew larger making him look more stronger and he felt even an 8-pack come down.

Wind seem to blow in his hair making them sweep crazily as he continued to fall.

Chaos in the background seem to smile but as well the smile seemed to dissapear immediately.

"Mjölnir," he whispered frightened.

Percy on the other hand seemed to come closer to the ground at great speeds as it began to fill with more water that collected at the floor of the arena. He then grabbed his sword that he held in his right hand an then hit the water with a huge splash as the sword touched the wave making a huge tsunami. Waves whipped around and slashed at the Jörmungand that growled at him.

Power still continued to slither through every nook in Percy's body as the sword was tightly gripped.

Then Jörmungand came before him and lashed at Percy. Percy just sidestepped and sliced outward. Jörmungand roared as It was hit but it was only a minor wound. Percy then made the water around him to create millions of weapons that turned unto sharp ice daggers that then jabbed at Jörmungand. These were minor because of the weapon used but that had still made an impact as Percy who had a wolf-like glare at Jörmungand and dodged hits and began to lash back.

Though the audience still was mocking Percy and shouting insults, as if he was a notorious person out to get them, they did not notice a powerful light from the top of the coliseum. A golden light glimmered at the top as if watching the fight.

On the other hand, Percy was loosing to Jörmungand. Percy had gashes on his body everywhere. A ginormous gash from his right chest to his hip with leaking poison from the wound lay weakening him. The water did not even seem to heal the wound but only make the gash burden him more. The sword still gave him power letting him have the power to stand up to the horrid monster.

Jörmungand then with his sharp fangs hit down having its fangs hit down right on the side of the young man. Poison then went into the wound. Blood with golden specks came out. Jörmungand then took out it's fangs out of the teenager and stared towards him.

Percy stayed down floating on the water. Then he fell down under the water. Two huge holes were in his side. The whole entire stadium was quiet as the teenager was unmoving. Yet no one still knew that a great nuclear power still hovered above the arena.

Jörmungand was about to cheer for his victory when that nuclear power of energy zoomed all the way to the bottom of the coliseum. Jörmungand then looked up to see the ball of power striking down at unnatural speeds. It hurled down as the audience stared with amazed looks.

No one knew where exactly it was headed for, Jörmungand or the broken teenager under water.

Then, quickly at certain speeds, the huge ball of electricity went into Percy Jackson. Everyone gasped at this.

Percy then felt a huge energy boost as if he had drank Red Bull all day.

He then stood up under all of the water without the poison still on his side as well as the gash.

Mjölnir still laid in his hands as he went under the water with quick speeds and tightened his grip on the sword. With a burst of speed he spun out of the water into the air.

A bright light then emitted off of him as he went straight at Jörmungand. At sudden speeds, Percy tumbled down on Jörmungand as Mjölnir came down against the monster. A huge super nova emitted off of the weapon immediately killing Jörmungand as cracks began to form on the walls of the Coliseum.

Chaos in the stands up on the 6th floor smiled happily. Though others shielded their eyes from the ultimate power.

After minutes, the water began to recede as well as the carcass of Jörmungand showing he was dead. Only thing left was a young teenager bleeding blood from different places especially his right side.

Chaos walked out from the sixth floor to the arena floor and walked to the boy. He see the weapon in his hand change back into a small pen. He then immediately tried to touch it, yet was unable as it burned the immortal being.

Instead the pen then just disappeared back into his pocket.

Chaos then touched his left arm by the hand and saw marks curl along his arm disappearing and repeat once more.

Then right where the vein met above the pulse point, cursive marks began to appear.

Chaos looked at it but then gasped.

It only said a word or name.

_Thor_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope to get up to 15 to 20 reviews and hopefully if you convince me I'll post even faster and before Christmas! Please help me get to that goal!**

**thee wonderful person**


	4. Pain is Inevitable

**Chapter 3-Pain is Inevitable**

**Thank you so much for reviving my favorite people! I got 20 reviews! I feel accomplished. Thank you so much and I hope I get an amount around there as well. The chapter after this one is the last chapter that is prewritten, so if you make me feel very excited and also for Christmas, I'll get the other chapters down during Christmas break! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- This is a fanfiction site, for you shall know unto you, that thus no one owns anything.**

* * *

Percy felt horrible and had a huge urge to scream. He woke with a huge feeling in his body. As if there was something within him. He then opened his eyes to see himself in a square white room. He felt his eyes burn yet a warm fire. Percy turned his head to his right and saw a white desk with an open cabinet at the bottom and with different horrific tools on top of the table.

Percy then tried to move but realized chains held him down. He groaned and looked on his side to find a two huge holes in his side.

He heard a voice in his head whisper, 'Run! Leave!' it did not sound like his voice at all but felt a part of him.

Just then, two people came in. One was a man who seemed to be in his late forties with black hair and beard. The other was a young woman with brown hair in a tight bun. Percy then called her 'Pencil woman.'

"Hello, Perseus Jackson. I am Henry Goran, but call me Dr. Goran. Next to me is my assistant Miss Lorain. We are here to help you, as you can see you are in pain and have two huge holes in you, which am surprised have not killed you." The man said or Dr. Goran.

Miss Lorain then grabbed a shot from the clean table and injected the fluid into Percy's shoulder making him sedated and unable to move. Percy watched as Dr. Goran grabbed some wipes from the table and started to clean the two huge wounds. After that, he grabbed his knife and placed it above the first wound. He then cut the skin deep breaking into the other hole. Dr. Goran then spread a lighter over the edge of the skin burning it and drying the blood, skin, and muscle. Miss Lorain then grabbed a jar with liquid in it and smeared it around and in the wound. She then grabbed another jar from the cupboard and handed it to Mr. Goran. Inside were clumps of metal looking items.

He then began to put the clumps of metal into the huge sized hole. He then began to fill it to the rim of the wound. After that Miss Lorain grabbed another jar and filled the cracks with the liquid. The metal then softened to fill the whole wound. Skin then formed around the metal and covered it, as if there was no wound at all.

Goran then grabbed a sharpie from the table and made a rectangle on his right bicep. He grabbed a small knife from the hands of Lorain and traced the light cutting half-an-inch into the skin. After tracing, he cut under the skin into the muscle. Then he lightly took it off and put it on the white table. He then turned around making Percy unable to see.

He couldn't move at all and speak. He watched as blood came out of his bicep. He was frozen.

On the other hand, Dr. Goran had a plastic sheet. He then poured a liquid over it. Lorain then pressed a stamp into showing a number 3.

Goran then grabbed a black sheet and placed it in the rectangle and grabbed the plastic sheet with the three and placed it in the rectangle. He grabbed another block of metal and placed it on top. Lorain then spilled the liquid again above as it smoothened and made skin.

The Pencil Woman then grabbed a jar and opened his mouth. She made Percy then drink the liquid as it dripped down into his intestines.

While this, Henry Goran walked over to the other side and with his knife. He then punched His knife into Percy's left side, making another huge wound. He walked around and grabbed a small chip and then slipped it into the hole. He grabbed a needle with a black string on it.

He then wound the hole up with it. Goran then unchained him and with the Pencil womans help flipped him over. He grabbed the knife once again and broke his skin, making two large slits in his back. Goran and the pencil woman flipped him back over again.

The pencil woman then grabbed another huge jar and splashed it over his chiseled chest. She poured it even over his eyes making his eyes seem to see everything. He had a sight of 180 degrees. He was able to see every pour and mark on the doctors face.

He felt the liquid cover his eyeball and go to the back of his eyes and go to his brain making him smarter.

She splashed it over his pants going into his skin, muscles, and bones making them stronger. It covered every nook of his body.

"That is all, Chaos will tell you everything, and we are one of the doctors that start the beginning of the Warriors of Chaos," said Henry Goran. Miss Lorain nodded sadly next to him. "This is all we can do." The two then walked out the door pi with Percy unchained but still unable to move.

He sighed and looked around with his cool vision. He was able to zoom in and out to see every mark in the room. He could make even the way his eyes changed to different colors. From sea-green to silver, and a dark blue.

That was when Chaos walked in to see Percy lying half-naked on a table, unmoving. Chaos smiled lightly and touched him lightly.

Percy then gasped as he was able to move once again. He got up and touched his back to know that the two cuts were still in his back.

Percy was about to ask what was going on, but Chaos was already gone. Percy ran out the door to find himself in a white hallway with slanted windows in front of him showing the space and planets. He was going to muse more to see Chaos walking off to the left. He also realized that if any girls came they will giggle over him.

He then turned to his left and followed Chaos. He passed some boys in armor drinking coffee. They smirked at his bare chest, yet Percy just ignored them and followed Chaos as his black cape rippled and moved as Chaos walked. He lost Chaos as he was slower than him but for some reason was able to find him walking still in the hallway.

Percy strides after him and passed different corridors passing many different doors. He continued to walk until he saw Chaos walking into one room with a huge double door. Percy then stopped when he got to the door. The room had a night blue color with planets and stars including Saturn and even earth. In the middle of the room sat a regular work desk with a lamp and paper work on it.

Chaos stood behind the table facing the wall behind it. Percy walked in and stood a few feet from the table. His back still hurt as the two huge gashes still dug into him. At had pain like hell. He could still feel the knife digging down to his bones.

The doors then slammed shut behind him. Percy immediately turned around afraid. He had the feeling that he would be here for a long time.

Chaos then turned around to show him in a suit with his fingers curled under his nose as if thinking.

Percy then gulped and asked," Lord Chaos? Um...what exactly did you do to me?"

"Perseus Jackson? I will answer all your questions after I ask you a question of my own," Chaos replied putting his hands down. Percy was confused as he only asked one question. He as well did not know what question he was going to ask him.

Percy then put his hand to his hair and started to scratch it. "And what question do you have for me, Lord Chaos?" he questioned confused.

"Ah...Perseus, I was going to simply ask, will you be my Ostantinate?"

Percy literally gasped at this question. "W-what?" He stammered.

"Yes, Percy will you be my Ostantinate?" He asked more firmly.

"What I don't get is why out of all your soldiers and warriors you choose me to be this position. Also I just came here and am new at all this. Is it because I died fighting Jörmungand?" Percy started to ramble on.

Chaos then cut in saying, "You actually killed him and he died as you lived." Percy gaped at him with shock.

"I-I did?" He stammered once more.

"Yes, Perseus, so are you?" Chaos asked annoyed pulling his cape off and putting it around the chair.

"I will Lord Chaos," Percy responded while bowing.

"Perseus, no formalities please." Chaos smiled lightly.

Percy then nodded, "When you stop calling me Perseus."

"Point, maybe," Chaos smiled as his spiderlike fingers curled around the chairs.

Chaos then took his fingers from the chair and formed his hand into an O-shape. He pulled his hands apart to show a black hole in his hands. Percy gasped and watched with awe.

Chaos then unleashed the black hole. It swarmed straight to Percy at impossible speeds. Percy stared at it and started to backup. Then the black hole hit into Percy making him explode. Bright stars then appeared in the dark room and forming to one.

Percy instead felt himself fly backwards as mist surrounded him pulling him apart. He felt something powerful surround him as he was being surrounded by blackness.

The mist then disappeared as Percy lay on the ground groaning. "What was that now?" He noticed then that his voice had gotten lower. He felt something other than the two gashes on his back. Percy then got up realizing he was still bare chested and looked up to see Chaos standing above him.

"Why do I feel different?" Percy wondered.

"Come here," Chaos said as he walked behind the desk and opened up and door. There before him was a mirror showing him?

"T-That's me?" Percy gasped.

"No, It's Zeus. Yes, it's you," Chaos said smirking.

Percy looked at himself to realize he was six foot four now. His bare chest showed his chiseled chest. Two black straps crisscrossed across his chest with knifes attached to it. He wore black jeans with a silver belt with a sword sheath with riptide in it. Percy then dug his hands into his packet. He felt something and took it out to find Riptide.

"What the hell?" He said as he pulled Riptide out. "Riptide and Riptide?"

"Uncap it," Chaos responded.

Percy then uncapped the imitation Riptide. He uncapped it to see Mjölnir instead. Power then began to ripple under his skin. "What?"

Percy looked back to the mirror and gasped again. Sticking out of his back were a pair of black wings with a span of 15 feet. It stood about 3 heads taller than Percy.

"Wings?" He gaped.

"You may want the whole story now, after you fought Jörmungand, you were sent to one of the rooms. There, two doctors started helping and putting the beginning of the warriors of chaos. There they tried to heal you as they did. As you saw, they put metal in you, why? Well the metal has spread all over your body as you may not know. This helps you as your skin can one turn into armor. So practically if your skin can turn into armor, you have more power as the armor then will be part of you and is you.

"As well, your vision is high tech and almost as good to see the whole universe. Also look at your eyes."

Percy then looked at the mirror and looked to see that his eyes were many different colors mixed into one. It included his sea-green, yellow, silver, red, gold, black, and orange. "My eyes," Percy murmured as he touched his cheeks. He looked at his arms and realized that he could see his veins.

"You may wonder what happened just now. I gave you my greatest blessing." Chaos smiled. "Let me show you."

He then touched the mirror it then rippled and showed as the black hole sailed to him. An invisible box then surrounded him. The black hole then hit him as Percy then exploded. Millions of bright stars then came about. They started making different constellations. The stars then began to come together as well as the darkness and began to form a tall figure or how Percy looked now. Wings grew out of his back as markings flew around his skin.

"That's what happened?" Percy gasped.

"Yes, a nebula was formed of you. You are that now," Chaos answered.

"So I am now made of a nebula and a black hole?" Percy wondered.

"Yes," Chaos quipped.

"So now I am, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, blessed by Chaos?" He asked.

"I, hereby announce, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, killer of Kronos, blessed by Chaos, the position of Ostantinate."

* * *

**Thank you please review! I hope I can get around to 30 reviews at the end of this! If I don't...No post till Christmas. I'll be happier for more though! **

**the onederful person**


	5. Stop this Silence

**Chapter 4 - Can this silence End?**

**I am sorry for the delayed post of this chapter. I don't have much of an excuse during my winter break other than drawing and painting and cleaning. Yet, I am sorry for not posting any sooner. If you have any questions on anything just review. I rarely answer PM's anymore. I'm sorry. **

_**To answer many question given-**_

_**What is an Ostantinate?**_

_**I made that word up actually by myself. If you type that in Google, there will only be my story found. Ostantinate is the highest possible status in the Chaos system. I got it from a word Ostentatious. It means bright, sparkly and out there. Not the same meaning of Ostantinate, but it's bright and out there. **_

_**As well if you think this story is going to be like any other bullcrap story of Chaos where Percy gets these awesome powers and is a John Sue. Completely bullshit. I made this story for a reason, and I have a complete turn in the events in this for a reason. There is a huge twist in the end and I hope I will get there without loosing myself in the end. I put clues here and there to show somethings wrong. If you haven't noticed. Too bad. And I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story.**_

_**A Mysterious Life in the Void**_

Percy stood up from his green couch in his newest room. He looked up and saw that there were branches here and there above the main section of the room. The roof ruled high above in a huge arc. It was about 15 feet high with stars dancing around in the glass. He sat up and walked around admiring the place. A queen-sized bed was in the side with blue beddings.

He found a black guitar next to the bed. He pulled the strap over his shoulder and frowned. His huge black wings made him unable to fit the guitar strap correctly. Percy closed his eyes and pictured his wings folding. He flapped his wings and pushed them into his body. He felt the huge wings fold and curl around his body. He then walked to the side of the room to see a mirror. He turned to see his back and his whole back was feathery and black.

Percy laughed at this that his wings had not disappeared but turned into his back. His wings had become his skin. He then threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and the guitar hung on his bare chest. Percy then began to strum random chords not knowing he knew how to play the instrument. A picture of notes and chords began to show in his mind. His heart then began to let him strum the acoustic version of Katy Perry's song, The One That Got Away. He did not even know he knew the song.

Percy smiled and placed the guitar down and walked over to the restroom. The white doors opened to a classy, five star hotel restroom. A Roman pool as the bathtub placed in the middle. Percy then walked out and saw a closet. He walked over there and opened the closet to see hundreds of clothes. He randomly grabbed a shirt that said, 'Winged Figure'. He then walked over to the mirror. At the edge of his shoulders, he could see a few feathers poking out of his skin. Percy then saw black curls on his body.

"What?" he said to himself. He then saw more that then stayed on the outside of his skin. He did not get what was going on. He ignored it and pulled the shirt over himself. Percy then walked out of the door to see the pearly white halls. He saw a person then walk out from one door.

The young man then walked up to Percy and said, "Come with me, you are wanted at the moment."

"Okay, I was waiting," Percy responded.

"Come."

Percy followed the man with brown hair. He walked down and opened one door that led to another hallway. They continued to walk till they reached a station ground filled with targets.

The person then walked away leaving Percy alone with targets and bow and arrows.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Percy said to himself.

"Welcome to the archery arena," a voice boomed behind him.

Percy turned around to meet face to face with Chaos himself.

"Wait, archery?" Percy responded warily.

"That is correct! You must master yourself perfectly on everything to be a true warrior."

Percy inwardly gulped at this. Archery never was a friend of him and he never was on good terms with the arrow.

"Um…did I ever tell you, I'm not really on good terms with archery," Percy said.

"Ah, then you are not a true warrior I believe," Chaos answered. There seemed to be a glint in his eye, yet Percy ignored that.

"Then how can you make me a warrior who has no talent in archery," Percy grumbled.

"Ah, but we are. And you will shoot that arrow to the bull's-eye before you can leave this arena. Now get shooting. Chop Chop! Dinners getting ready!" Chaos then walked out the door and as he walked out, the door disappeared leaving him locked up in this arena.

"Oh, great, just great. Why!" Percy grumbled. He then grabbed his wrist for some reason. On his left wrist, the words THOR started burning into his skin.

"What is going on?" Then the letters began to glow till it burned his skin and his eyes. Percy yelped and fell to the floor. Then a golden ball of light emerged from his chest. He screamed as the light emerged and he fell face-first into the dirt.

Percy then raised his head to see the glowing ball of light in front of him. He gulped and then questioned the light. "How were you in my body?"

The Light chuckled and responded, "I, as you can see am Thor. I was in you so you may defeat Jormungand. That monster haunted me and without me you would not have been able to defeat him. I also am with you to defeat another monster that is here. You may not know who it is but neither does I.

"This monster has actually made that horrid disaster to the World Trade Center. There is a secret inside the building to who he or she is yet we still cannot find out. Only you can. And now, I am going to make you make that bulls-eye so you may get out of this horrid place."

The light then sucked into Percy and power surged through him once more. He suddenly reached for riptide or who now was Mjnoiroir. He twisted the cap instead and a large bow came into his grasp.

"Dude! How!" Percy gasped.

He then grabbed a few arrows from the tray by the wall. Percy then measured his distance and shot. The arrow just flew out and fell right in front of him.

Thor spoke in his head saying, "Pull the arrow back to your cheek with your left hand. Hold the bow tightly with your right hand and your right foot placed in the front."

Percy then followed instructions given and fumbled with the string. He finally grabbed it tightly and pulled the string back. The arrow fell out sadly.

"Place the arrow between your third and second finger."

He then placed it in the exact position and got into his stance. Percy pulled the string back with grace till it reached his cheek. He angled the arrow to fly higher than the target itself in projectile motion. His arms shook yet he kept it angled.

He then let the arrow fly. It flew high and hit ½ inch above the bulls-eye. Percy gasped.

"YES! DINNER!" He cried not knowing he was just so close but not close enough.

He stood there waiting for an entrance to open but none opened and he stayed. His stomach grumbled and he was not even one step closer from escaping. Percy then walked to the target and looked at where the arrow hit. He then noticed.

"Darn you! Are you freaking kidding me? Just a bit above the bulls-eye!" Percy grumbled and smashed one arrow in half.

Percy then walked back to position and moaned. "I hate archery," he groaned. He grabbed a dagger from his back and threw it. He turned around and slumped onto the wall without knowing where the knife traveled. Just as he was about to place his head on the wall, he fell backwards.

"HOLY -," Percy cried as his head hit the ground with a loud thump. Percy inwardly groaned.

"If you just sit there, I guess you don't want your dinner," a voice said above his head.

Percy immediately opened his eyes to find Chaos right above him. He stammered, "W-Wait, What?"

Percy looked back to the target. Placed perfectly on the target, was the dagger.

"If your not going, I might as well eat your dinner," Chaos said.

"NO! I mean I'm going Chaos," Percy replied hoping to get ahead of Chaos to grab his food.

He ran in front of Chaos and immediately turned right.

"It's on the left, Percy," Chaos reminded him.

"Oh, r-right! Just forgot, heh-heh."

Chaos then muttered to himself, "He hasn't even been there yet."

Percy moved quickly, trying to figure out where the dining hall was located. He even let his hearing find the sound of forks and knifes. Even though he didn't find a thing, he still tried. Percy then turned around to see Chaos smirking. Chaos then turned into the room, Percy just passed.

Percy gulped in embarrassment yet walked into the room. Once he walked in, the room went dead silent.

"Um…hi?" Percy announced to the crowd.

The people in the dining hall just laughed and continued with their food. Percy embarrassed once more walked towards Chaos.

"Um…Lord Chaos, where exactly am I supposed to get my food?" Percy questioned.

"Then what are you looking at?" he asked back.

Percy turned his head to the right and his face drained of color. "Oh my gods…" He gasped. His mouth watered as if he could already taste all the food in his mouth.

"Once you are done with your food, meet me in my office," Chaos said as he departed.

Percy simply nodded as he tried to take in the flavor of all the food. There was food from Rib Eye Steak all the way to sushi. He grabbed a plate from the table and began to fill his plate. Once it was full, he grabbed a few utensils and turned to the rest of the dining hall. It was filled with other soldiers, yet the thing was, he didn't know where to sit at.

Percy began to walk forward passing many tables. He did not know where to sit at, at all. Percy randomly took 4 steps and placed his food on the table.

"Can I sit here?" the group of boys on the table just looked at him with shock, amusement and bland looks.

"I'll take that as a no then." Just as Percy turned around he heard one stutter out a sure.

Percy then placed his plate on the table and began to dig into his food. Once he was at least half way he noticed the whole table was looking at him and many other tables.

"What?" He just questioned.

One girl from the table next to his asked him, "Are you really Ostantinate now?"

"Yea, why?" Percy just said digging into the rest of his food.

That was when the whole Dining Hall silenced.

Percy was really uncomfortable with the silence so he just said, "An angel just passed over." Percy gulped and tried to ignore the silence by eating more of his food.

"Okay, please stop it! It's really creepy having it this silent and with my ADHD isn't making it help either."

Then a man that looked to be seventeen said, "Is it true that you have Thor in you?"

"Oh, um….I don't know. How do you know this and please break this silence."

Talking went back to normal, yet Percy knew it was because he commanded it. He then turned back to his own table that had 7 boys of the ages ranging from 14 to 23. The table was silent so he broke the silence by saying, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, what are your names?"

The first on the left with brown hair and blue eyes responded, "I'm Jacob and am the status of knight."

The next with blonde hair and black eyes said with a French accent, "Jesonaos Copas and status of soldier."

The others said their names as well. So on the table was Jacob, Jesonaos, Keganis, Pason, Rio, Tansan, and Bob.

"Is your name actually Bob?" Percy questioned. All the 18 year old did was glare at Percy.

"Sorry, it just seemed funny and thought it was a joke," He said putting his hands up.

The boys then stopped talking to him and began a conversation of their own.

"Did you know they have a new metal that you put into your body to make an armor?" Said Pason.

"Yea, I heard they only tried it on one person and that he may be the only one that will have it," Keganis responded.

Percy sat there eating his food nervously as he knew whom the person who had the armor.

"Did you ever wonder who zit waz?" Jesonaos questioned.

"No one knows who this person is," Tansan said firmly.

"No one at all," Jacob agreed.

Percy then cleared his throat for the table, "I actually know."

The whole table turned to him and Bob just looked at him.

Bob then spoke as he hadn't spoken at all, "And who exactly?"

Percy gulped inwardly, "ME."

* * *

**I hope I get some good reviews. I won't post till reviews come, maybe making the story longer! **

**Thank you... I am also changing my username to something else, so don't worry.**


End file.
